Sozinha
by Kyouyama-chan
Summary: Anna agora está sozinha... Só que não foi exatamente um adeus. R&R!


**Notas da autora:**

É o primeiro fanfic que criei coragem suficiente para publicar... Portanto... Por favor peguem leve comigo!

_04/06/2005_ – Nada foi mudado na fic, apenas retirei a letra da música, devido ao pedido do site.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence. Já tentei pedir para o Papai Noel, mas não deu certo... Então não me processe! Somente a fic é minha... (enfim algo meu! )

**OBS:**

"..." fala

'...' pensamento

Sozinha. Era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar. Estava sozinha.

Não que não estivesse acostumada com isso. Muitas vezes ficara sozinha, aprendera a ser forte e a sobreviver por conta própria sozinha. Mas desta vez era diferente...

E se ele não voltasse? 'Não, ele tem que voltar. Não o treinei à toa. Se morrer nessa batalha, jamais deixarei sua alma descansar em paz... Irei até ao além atrás dele, afinal, tenho poderes para isso...' Poderes...

Mas havia a possibilidade. 'Pode acontecer... E então, eu fico sozinha. Mas não é como das outras vezes. Nunca mais ele poderá voltar...'

Mesmo ela tinha sentimentos. Mesmo ela chorava. Mesmo ela amava... E queria ser amada. Mas não apenas seu orgulho a impedia de admitir isso para o mundo. Fora criada de tal forma a deixar seus sentimentos em segundo plano.

"Você nunca será uma boa itako se deixando comover... Se deixar seus sentimentos transparecerem e influenciarem no seu trabalho, será uma fracassada..."

Eram palavras duras. E como. Mas sem elas, sem se acostumar com a dor, não chegaria ao que é hoje. E não teria nem poderes nem audácia para treiná-lo. E ele não seria o que é hoje.

E ele não estaria no Shaman Fight com chances concretas de vencer.

E ele não teria tanto respeito e admiração por ela.

'Respeito... Admiração... Será que ele sente mesmo isso por mim? Ou será apenas medo... Apenas medo de apanhar mais do que já apanha, medo de mim...'

"Não posso ficar em meio a devaneios aqui. Não agora. Pois não o ensinei a ser forte? Tenho que ser forte também..." Entretanto, não conseguia conter as lágrimas, que insistiam em cair. Não conseguia parar de pensar no pior... Não conseguia deixar de sentir saudades, nem de olhar inutilmente pela janela esperando vê-lo a caminho de casa...

Sabia que esse dia chegaria. E sabia que seria cedo... Só que jamais imaginara que seria tão duro dizer adeus.

Dia da partida para a América, 6:00AM

"Anna-chan..." Arriscou Yoh, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de sua noiva, que estava pegando seu habitual copo d'água ao acordar...

"Quantas vezes tenho que falar pra não me chamar assim...?" A resposta já esperada de sempre. Não bastasse isso...

Tap

"... Aishiteru"

Yoh comtempla o efeito de sua fala. De todas as reações possíveis, certamente não esperava esta. Anna simplesmente deixou cair o copo que segurava, de tão 'Talvez surpresa? Ou apenas um pouco assustada...' que estava. Ele então a abraça. "Vou sentir sua falta. Mas vou ser forte e não te deixarei desapontada, não depois de tudo o que você fez por mim." E com essas palavras, coloca um singelo anel de prata no dedo de sua amada. "Não é um adeus... Eu volto... Então... Tchau" Se dirige à porta e a abre. O amanhecer era fantástico. Mas teria um longo dia pela frente. Hoje iria à América. Tinha que ainda encontrar os outros...

Só que dessa vez não ficara para ver o efeito dessas palavras.

E não vira sua noiva, com as mãos sobre a mesa, cabisbaixa, deixando que uma única lágrima, solitária, cortasse seu rosto como uma faca muito afiada.

E novamente, nenhum dos dois imaginaria que essa seria a primeira de muitas lágrimas que Anna viria a derramar por um certo garoto chamado Yoh Asakura.

Sentia falta da casa cheia.

Das brigas, por mais banais que fossem.

Dos treinos.

Das broncas que constantemente dava. Mas acima de tudo, sentia falta daquele ao qual as broncas eram destinadas.

Aquele sorriso bobo... Por mais dura que fosse, Yoh sempre fez tudo sorrindo. Aqueles olhos inocentes... Sonhadores... Mas decididos. Os fones de ouvido que carregava a todo lugar…

"Aquele idiota..."

Sabia que tinha que ser forte. Mas parece que, pela primeira vez, um sentimento venceu Anna Kyouyama. Um sentimento chamado amor. Sentimentos... Sim, sua maior fraqueza. E esse trazia uma dor que parecia infinita, e insuportável. Mas teria que suportar. Sozinha.

Inútil. Desistira de tentar conter as lágrimas. Ao invés disso, resolveu ir até o quarto de Yoh. Tentar se conformar com a lembrança de sua presença ali. Para que, uma vez conformada, seguisse com sua vida até a volta dele... Sim, ele iria voltar. Não a deixaria esperando...

Ela iria superar essa dor. Sabia que o que sentia, mais do que tudo, provava que ela era humana. E um humano tem a capacidade de aprender com seus erros. De superar seus limites. Treinara a vida toda, não seria agora que todo seu esforço seria em vão. Choraria, sim, mas depois recomeçaria... Mais decidida, a essa altura já perto do quarto, continuou em frente.

Ao abrir a porta, olhou bem todo o quarto. Sentiu Yoh ali, em todo lugar a sua volta, em seu lugar.

Mas havia uma coisa pela qual ela não esperava.

Em cima da mesa. Um pedaço de papel.

"Anna-chan,

Por favor, não chore. Eu vou voltar. Como Shaman King.

Gostaria de agradecer, novamente, por tudo o que fez por mim. Sem sua ajuda certamente não chegaria até aqui. E não conseguiria ir mais longe. Mas tenho você... E graças a você isso foi possível. Não sei como te agradecer. Bom, na verdade, acho que sei sim. Farei de você minha rainha, e te darei uma vida bem confortável.

Muito obrigado por estar em minha vida, por ter paciência (ou não... ¬¬) comigo e, acima de tudo, por ser minha noiva. (Sim, mesmo sabendo que não fomos nós que escolhemos um ao outro, você é a melhor pessoa que eu poderia desejar.)

Yoh

PS: Aishiteru."

OWARI


End file.
